


Voice Of Beauty

by phrasesleftonpaper



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Fluff, Free! AU, Free! Eternal Summer, Homosexuality, M/M, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrasesleftonpaper/pseuds/phrasesleftonpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase has been blind since birth. Even though he cant see the beauty the world has to offer he can hear it. On a regular day at his favorite coffee shop he hears the most beautiful voice to ever fall upon his ears and he falls in love instantly. (This is the first time ever posting my writing I hope its okay!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voice Of Beauty

The world is dark to Haru and it has been since birth. But even though he can't see the beauty in the world around him, he can hear it. His favorite place to go is the coffee shop just down the street from his house where he can hear the wonderful sounds from all over town. Everyday he strolls down to the little cafe, lead by his guide dog Misaki, to enjoy the noise surrounding him from the rustle of people to the orchestra house a couple blocks away. This Monday morning he hears a new voice among the welcoming staff that always greet him with kindness.

"Good morning sir, my name is Makoto and I'll be helping you today"  
The soft angelic tones of his voice hit Haru's ears  with a kind warmth that brings a smile to his face.  
"I have never heard your voice here. Are you new?" He asks taken a back.  
"Yes sir I just started today. What can I get for you?" Makoto states with a gentle smile. Haru can feel the warmth in Makotos voice and feels himself beginning to blush.  
"O-oh I'll just have a coffee with two sugars" Haru manages to say while trying to hide his rosy face.  
"Coming right up!" Makoto states cheerfully as he walks over to the coffee machine. Haru is filled with embarrassment, why did he get flustered just over Makoto taking his order. He sits thinking about Makoto's voice. So gentle and filled with genuine kindness, like nothing he has ever heard before. It is the most beautiful sound that has ever caressed his ears and he fell in love almost instantaneously. He must hear more of it. 

Haru wakes up the next morning feeling great. He quickly dresses and heads to the cafe. He enters hoping to hear the melodic tones of Makotos voice but instead is greeted by his childhood friend.  
"Haru-chan! Over here"  
"Oh hi Nagisa"  
"Hi there Misaki" Nagisa pats the dogs head and she wags her tail "Is something wrong Haru-chan? You seem distracted"  
"Oh no its nothing" Haru says quickly, turning away to hide his flushed face.  
"Your face is so red you liar! Oh I bet I know, you met Makoto didn't you?" Nagisa says with a mischevious smile.  
Haru hangs his head with a blank expression, not wanting to answer the other boy.  
"Ha! I was right! You like him don't you?" Nagisa pokes at Haru's shoulder. "I had a class with him at the college. He is a real dream boat"  
Haru swats Nagisa's hand away "Cut it out someone might hear you, idiot"  
"Don't worry, your lover boy isn't here today so quit hiding your face" Nagisa cooly states.  
Haru hears the little bell on the door ring and his heart jumps a little.  
"Wait here he is now. Hi Mako-chan!" Nagisa waves at Makoto.  
"Oh hi, it's Nagisa right?" Makoto says as he makes his way to the table that the two friends are sitting at. "And I met you yesterday, sorry I didn't catch your name" Makoto smiles, running his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. Nagisa nudges Haru to get him to speak up.  
"Oh me? Haruka, or just Haru is fine" Haru responds, his heart fluttering at the sound of Makoto.  
Makoto smiles wide "Haru" the tall brunette repeats, "Well it was great seeing you again but I have to get to work, I guess I'll see you guys later"  
"What a hunk, I wish you could see him Haru" Nagisa says dreamily as Makoto walks away.  
Haru just sits quietly and can't help but think how he wants Makoto all to himself. He shakes the thought away and sips at his coffee. Haru thinks how silly he is, he just met the guy and is already acting like a jealous boyfriend. He has to talk to him, he wants to hear more of his voice, wants to make Makoto his. 

Haru sits in the coffee shop even after Nagisa leaves trying to gather up the courage to ask Makoto on a date. As Makoto is closing up shop he notices that Haru is the only customer left.  
"Uh hey"  
Haru jumps at the sound of Makotos voice, damn he's quite when he walks.  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" Makoto jumps too. "I was just wondering if you needed anything else before we close every thing down"  
Haru blushes "Oh um ..no I'm fine thank you. I just thought maybe.. we could talk"  
"Yeah sure just let me finish with closing. I'll even walk you home if you'd like" Makoto says cheerfully. 

 

"Alright so where is it that you live?" Makoto looks over his shoulder at Haru and he locks the cafe doors.  
"Its just up the street, you really don't have to help me home. I know the way and I have Misaki here to help as well" Haru pats the dog on the head.  
"Well I want to walk you home" Makoto smiles "plus I live that way as well its really not a big deal"  
Haru nods as they start walking side by side. The two of them walk in a comfortable silence for a bit before Makoto speaks up.  
"Hey Haru wasn't there something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Oh right" Haru whispers to himself, still not sure of what he is going to say.  
"Well .. I guess I was gonna ask if you wanted to.. ya know.. hang out sometime. We could go somewhere other than the coffee shop"  
"Are you asking me on a date Haru-chan?" Makoto teases "If so I accept"  
Haru can feel his cheeks getting warm and tries to hide his face from Makoto.  
"I'm off Friday, maybe we can go see the orchestra" Makoto places his hand on the other boys shoulder. Is it a date?"  
"Yeah sounds good, we'll here's my apartment" Misaki pulls on her leash trying to steer Haru into the building.  
"See you later Haru" Makoto gives Haru's shoulder a squeeze then walks on to his place.

Haru just can't believe it. He actually has a date with Makoto. As he leans against is bedroom door he slides to the floor. "Wow that felt like a dream"  
Misaki licks Haru's face and snaps him out of it.  
"Ah Haru-chan I thought I heard your voice" Nagisa says poking his head out of his own room. The childhood friends moved in together after high school. Nagisa helps Haru out with smalls things here and there that Misaki can't do.  
"Oh hey I didn't think you'd be home yet Nagisa"  
"Did you do it? Did you ask Makoto on a date?" The young blonde sits on the floor next to Haru.  
"Well he kind of did it for me. We are going to see the orchestra Friday"  
"That's great! I can help you pick out the perfect thing to wear, don't worry I'll make you look good" Nagisa exclaims, excitedly slapping Haru on the back.  
"That'd be great, thank you" Haru leans his head against the other boys's shoulder.  
"Well its late I'm going to bed" Nagisa yawns.  
"Yeah I'm tired too"  
The boys stand up and walk to their respective rooms. Haru lies in bed thinking of Makoto as he drifts off to sleep.

When Haru wakes on Friday he can feel his heart beating hard from excitement. He cant think straight the entire day.  
"Wear this shirt Haru-chan, it brings out your eyes" Nagisa hands Haru a deep blue button down. He digs through Haru's closet finding a pair of black slacks and throws them at him. "Hurry and get dressed so I can't prefect your hair"  
"My hair is fine Nagisa"  
"Just trust me okay, also give him this"  
Haru takes the items in Nagisa's hand and smells the sweet scent of roses wafting up into his nose.  
"I can't give him these what if he doesn't like them?"  
"He'll love it trust me now hurry and dress he's going to be here soon" Nagisa leaves the room and Haru sighs putting on the clothes that were left for him. 

Nagisa is putting the finishing touches on Haru's hair when the doorbell rings.  
"Finished! Now go answer the door" Nagisa says pushing Haru down the hall. When he opens the door Haru is met with the sweet musky scent of Makoto.  
"Hey Haru, ready to go?" Makoto smiles brightly standing in the doorway dressed in a red plaid shirt and jeans.  
Haru hands Makoto the bouquet and Makoto blushes.  
"Wow these are so pretty, thank you"  
"Its not a big deal or anything" Haru shuts the front door behind him "lets go".

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter. Its rated teen and up because of what I plan to do with it in other continuing chapters. I'll post more if you guys like it!


End file.
